


The One Time Draco Malfoy's Clothes Hated Him

by MissDrarryDawn



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Crack, Getting Together, M/M, PostWar, Smut, blowjob, crackfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-07
Updated: 2019-10-07
Packaged: 2020-11-27 05:21:41
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,012
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20942933
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MissDrarryDawn/pseuds/MissDrarryDawn
Summary: Draco is jinxed with a silly, interesting little jinx, and Harry is the only person who can dispell it. Of course Harry helps him- very unconventionally though.//Completed//Word count: 5k





	The One Time Draco Malfoy's Clothes Hated Him

**Author's Note:**

> this is a crack fic xD always wanted to write one but never had a good idea for it:  
so backstory: me and my friend were out, and her bra strap kept falling off and she looked at me and said: 'godammit eva what are you doing to me my clothes are taking themselves off for you!' 
> 
> BOOM! LIGHT BULB!  
and so, this crack fic was birthed. you're welcome children.

Draco's tie untied itself-yes, _itself_-and slipped from his pale neck to the floor right as Potter came to pass him by. 

Draco made an odd squawk which attracted Potter's attention to him. Rather suspicious brilliant green eyes turned to appraise him and Draco was just about to say something when the first button of his shirt popped out of its fastenings.

Potter cocked an eyebrow and clearly awaited for an explanation Draco could not give him, because he himself didn't know why his clothes had suddenly grown a mind of their own, though he _did_ know this was _rapidly_ dwindling into a potentially very dangerous situation as the second button opened. 

"Malfoy? What are you--" Potter started upon realizing that Draco was a few buttons away from being shirtless-_in the middle of a hallway._

Draco's hands grabbed at his shirt immediately, and he swooped down to retrieve his tie before he scampered away into the nearest classroom, to have a quiet moment of panic.

Unfortunately for him, Potter was not one to give up on something, _ever._

"Uhh Malfoy? Are you okay?" He followed Draco and the blonde had a strong urge to roll his eyes and scoff.

_He was fine thank you very much, Potter._

"Potter, my clothes have grown a mind of their own suddenly and have decided they no longer wish to clothe me. Does that look okay to you?" Draco snapped, clutching at the disobedient buttons with a scowl. 

Potter chuckled lowly, and glanced down to Draco's crotch, trying, and _failing_ to hide his amusement. Draco looked down and was horrified to find out his zipper had unzipped itself. 

_For Merlin's sake!_

"Potter would you do me a favor and _bugger_ off? My clothes were _fine_ until you showed up." Draco clipped impatiently, mortified, not realizing the innuendo before it was too late. Potter gave him a far too smug look, before he dissolved into giggles. _Bastard._

"Oh so it's _me_ that's getting you naked is it?" He murmured, leaning his shoulder on the doorframe far too casually for the state of distress Draco was in. His tie was draped over the arm holding his shirt buttons, while his other held his zipper. 

"Potter I swear to Circe I will--" Draco tried, but Potter cut him off with his annoying laughing again. Draco would have been very interested in finding out what it was that Potter had found so funny, had one of his shoes not decided to toe itself off of Draco's foot, and go flying into Potter's chest. It slammed into it and he caught it out of instinct, blinking dumbly at it for a moment.

"Uhh Malfoy?" He asked when Draco's tie slipped from his arm and floated to settle over Potter's shoulders. 

"I don't know Potter!" Draco defended, raising both his hands in defense, forgetting he was supposed to be wrestling his stupid clothes for a moment, and as if everything else wasn't horrifying enough, _all _of his buttons came undone at once, his shirt slipping off his shoulders despite Draco grabbing at it. It was no use. The damn shirt pulled one sleeve off of Draco's arm, then the other and ungracefully flopped over Potter, who was making soft gurgling sounds in the back of his throat at the now shirtless Draco.

"_Please_ hold your pants steady Malfoy." He mumbled through the fabric of Draco's shirt covering his face. He lifted it and then, surprising Draco, straightened it up and folded it neatly, draping it over his arm and catching Draco's other shoe.

"_Of course_ I will Potter! In the meantime, can you be useful and try to _help_?" Draco suddenly remembered Potter had spoken to him and he'd grabbed his trousers with both hands, to make sure they wouldn't come off too. 

"Right, of course." Potter agreed easily enough, and locked and silenced the classroom door, tucking his wand away. Draco was pleased to see that Potter was considerate enough to make sure no one walked in on this very uncomfortable predicament. "So do you think someone cursed your clothes?" He asked then, still being endearingly careful with Draco's clothes. 

"_Obviously_." Draco managed to roll his eyes, but then his socks came off too, lunging at Potter with frighteningly good aim.

"Of all the ways I thought I'd die--" Potter began to complain, when one of the socks stuffed itself into his mouth, making him choke. Draco wished the ground would open up and swallow him whole. This was _mortifying_. Potter gurgled for a moment, before pulling the sock out of his mouth, gagging.

"Choking on your socks was never one of them." He finished his sentence, shaking his head. Draco couldn't say anything, too busy grappling at the only piece of clothing and dignity he had remaining. He felt Potter's eyes on him, raking over his form studiously and bit his lip under the scrutiny.

Potter looked stricken.

"I didn't know it would scar." He finally spoke quietly, and Draco didn't have to try very hard to know what he meant. He sounded so pathetically _remorseful._

"Would that have made any difference?" Draco shrugged, fingers curling into the waistband of his trousers, clutching them tighter.

"Malfoy what do you take me for? If I had known what the spell did, I _never_ would have used it." Potter asked, though he didn't sound defensive. He sounded more apologetic than anything else.

Draco said nothing. He was going to bestow a fate far worse on Potter that night than what he'd gotten for it.

"I'm sorry." Potter's voice sounded choked and Draco studied his face for a moment. His eyes were clear, his brows relaxed, he was being honest. The blonde shrugged again. "Who do you think did this to your clothes?" Potter asked, holding them up as if to prove a point. 

"I don't know. It could have been anyone." He hadn't the slightest clue who cursed his clothes to come off when Potter came near or why, or even _what_ the spell was, but his trousers were still attempting to separate themselves from him and he was not best pleased.

"Right. That's not very helpful Malfoy." The raven sighed and Draco's jaw twitched.

"Well, you're the _hero_, you're supposed to figure it out." He snapped, scowling. As if it wasn't bad enough he stood half-naked in front of Harry Potter, the sod was being _cordial_ too. _How uncouth_.

Potter physically flinched at the words:

"Oh not you too. C'mon Malfoy, we both know better than that." He sounded resigned, and Draco swallowed his retort. It _was_ a fair point. He _did _know better than that. "Listen, maybe it was that one jinx, I don't remember the name, but it makes your clothes come off on their own when--" He stopped, brows furrowed. "Nevermind, it's not that one." He shook his head.

Draco glared at him, gray eyes narrowed. "When _what_?" 

Potter looked away: "When the object of your desires comes near you and such." 

"Nope, definitely not that one." Draco agreed in a heartbeat, flushing down his neck. Potter had an amused uptick to his lips, which annoyed Draco _to no end. It was definitely that one, Potter._

"Let's just go to Pomfrey? Whatever it is, she'll take it off." Potter offered, pushing his glasses higher onto his nose with the arm that wasn't occupied with Draco's clothing. He held them out to Draco, who bit his lip.

"Err, Potter..I can't..uh.." Draco attempted to explain while simultaneously not explaining, and found it wasn't really working out, but a light seemed to click behind Potter's eyes nonetheless. 

"You can't let go of your pants, right." He nodded to himself and pushed off from the doorframe. He placed Draco's clothes on a desk, and picked up his shirt first. The raven came closer, holding the shirt out. Draco pushed one arm through a sleeve, biting back a gasp when Potter's knuckles brushed his skin, using the other to tame his insane trousers, before repeating the action in reverse with his other arm. How ridiculous was this, Potter fucking _dressing_ him, as if he was an eleven year old again. Draco's face was stuck in permanent discomfort when Potter started doing up the buttons for him. His hands brushed against Draco's chest a few times, and Draco wasn't sure if the twist of warmth in his stomach was something to be wary of or welcome.

When the buttons were done, and Potter took a step back, Draco exhaled a breath of relief. Potter had retrieved his tie and had stepped much too close again though. He slipped it around Draco's neck, and started fiddling with it. Draco stared down at him, his green eyes sharp and focused at the task at hand, his head of hair much too close to Draco for him to miss the scent of apple shampoo, fingers ghosting over Draco's skin while he tied the tie, causing all sorts of funny feelings to flutter through the blonde's stomach. It wasn't _fair._ Potter didn't linger for much longer though, finishing the tie off and stepping back, taking a deep breath before meeting Draco's eyes again. The whole time they hadn't said a single word, but they were both strangely alright with it. Draco's shirt and tie didn't seem to be inclined towards slipping off anymore, but his pants were still being fussy. Though the issue of them trying to come off wasn't the only one Draco was faced with at the moment. He resolutely ignored the other thing.

Potter glanced back at Draco's shoes and socks, eyeing them for a few seconds before shrugging and grabbing them too. Draco arched an eyebrow, and was just about to break the sacred silence when all of his cognitive abilities ceased to exist the moment Potter dropped to his knees in front of him without a single murmur of complaint. He sat there for a second, before picking up a sock and wrapping his fingers around Draco's ankle, slipping the sock over his foot. Draco watched mesmerized, he was unable to tear his gaze away from how quiet and willing Potter was being with this. Surely he was under some sort of spell too. In no universe would Draco get lucky enough to have a willing Harry Potter on his knees for him. Unwanted, disturbingly arousing images flittered through his head when Potter's pink tongue came out to wet his plump bottom lip. Potter on his knees, Potter's lips around Draco's coc--He shook his head, swallowing a pathetic whimper. What was he doing entertaining such ludicrous thoughts? No good, no good at all. Though his traitorous body seemed to disagree with Draco's sentiments, his blood rushing _south _while Potter put his shoe on, then his other sock and shoe, even tying them. With a soft shudder, he sat back and Draco was horrified to realize that all Potter would have to do was glance up and come face to face with Draco's minor _problem_. Or rather, _major_ problem.

For a few beautiful seconds, it looked as though Potter would just stand up, _but then_ he looked up, eyes widening behind his glasses, breath hitching.

Potter's dazed expression didn't help Draco's predicament one bit, so he opted to stare at a wall, cheeks flushed fiercely. Feeling eyes boring into him he glanced down from the corner of his own, to find Potter staring up, with an arched eyebrow. Draco didn't dare turn his head.

"Seriously?" Potter asked, voice lower than Draco would have preferred. He pressed his lips into a thin line and did not look at Potter. He didn't answer either, really, what was there to say? _You looked so good on your knees like that, I couldn't help imagining you sucking my cock and now I'm screwed _didn't seem like a particularly good explanation. 

"Well I'll be damned Malfoy." Potter tilted his head to the side, examining the very obvious bulge in Draco's pants with an unreadable expression. "Not bad." His mouth twitched upwards, and it was now that Draco had to look at him, really, properly examine him, in complete disbelief of what he was hearing. Potter's eyes still lingered on Draco's crotch, head still tilted, and an appreciative smile was still on his lips. His zipper was still pulling beneath Draco's fingertips, and he was tempted to let it have its way, just for the look on Potter's face.

Potter's eyes lazily flicked slowly upwards until he met Draco's own. They stared at each other for a few silent seconds before Potter dropped his eyes back to Draco's erection, which was not waning still, much to Draco's dismay. If only Potter would stand up. 

"So tell me, is it just anyone kneeling in front of you, or me specifically?" Potter asked conversationally after another beat of silence, sitting back on his heels, eyes flicking back up to Draco's frozen face. He licked his lips and waited for an answer.

Draco's eyebrow twitched, his mouth going dry. _You Potter. Just you. Always been you. _"Guess." He was pleased to find his voice hadn't given out on him yet. A happy little grin settled in the folds of Potter's cheeks, his fringe dropping into his eyes for an unbearably heated moment, before he swept it away. His grin only grew:

"Ah, alright. I think, Malfoy, that it's _me_. That it's the thought of having _me_ on my knees for you, the famous Harry Potter, getting you off. The thought of overpowering me, bending me to your will, _owning _me." 

Draco couldn't stop a pathetic whimper slipping past his lips, his cock now straining in his pants. _Fuck. _Potter's smug smile widened, eyes glinting, while Draco couldn't fucking breathe right anymore. His fingers had a death grip on his waistband, though his trousers were valiantly fighting against him. Potter reached up and calmly removed his glasses, closing them and placing them next to him on the floor, blinking a few times, his eyes shining an even more brilliant green that had a shiver crawling down Draco's spine without them. 

"We can't have you parading into Pomfrey's like this now can we Malfoy?" He spoke, licking his lips once more, mouth curling into a smirk when Draco's breath hitched. Just _what_ was he implying? 

"And since I'm already on my knees.." He continued, placing his hands over Draco's. 

The blonde felt as if the floor had opened beneath him. Was Potter really offering what Draco thought he was offering? Because if he was, Draco certainly wasn't going to stop him. He let his hands drop away, the button and zipper of his trousers undoing immediately, the article of clothing sliding down his hips until they pooled around his ankles. Now there was only the thin material of his underwear between Potter and Draco's cock, and Draco couldn't fucking believe this was happening to him, that it wasn't all one of those painfully vivid dreams. 

He was certain that any moment now, Potter would stand up and sneer at Draco, and walk out, but Potter did no such thing. Instead, he leaned forwards and mouthed along the fabric stretched around Draco's shaft. Draco gasped sharply, his leg jerking awkwardly for a moment. The touch was barely there, but Draco could feel it all the same, and while Potter continued his ministrations, fervently wished for his pants to come off. And his pants seemed congruent with the idea, tugging themselves down, but Potter held them up with deft fingers, not letting them slip lower. He licked at the head through the fabric, and Draco felt unsteady on his feet, arms flying backwards to find any purchase, blindly grabbing onto the nearest desk's edge. Some distant part of his mind that wasn't swamped with arousal still marveled at this situation, but then Potter let go of his pants and they slid down to join his trousers, the air hitting his cock making him gasp for a moment, and any blood that might've remained up in his head promptly traveled to a different destination. 

Potter didn't dilly-dally, he closed his lips around the head and dipped his tongue into the slit, earning himself a sharp buck of Draco's hips and a loud gasp. With a little smirk, he placed his hands on the jerking hipbones and pinned them to the table. He sucked once harshly, pleased with the muttered oath that slipped Draco, before he pulled off. He leaned forwards again, flattening his tongue against the bulging vein of Draco's cock and licked up the length, swirling his tongue around the head again, pressing it to his closed lips, smearing the precome across them. He pulled away and looked up, only to find Draco staring down at him with wide eyes, his pupils blown, bottom lip drawn between his teeth, hips twitching beneath the press of Potter's fingers. Potter's gaze was intense as he slid his tongue across his lips, cleaning them of Draco's precome, mouth quirking upwards at the taste. With a pitiful moan, Draco's head fell back. The classroom around him was spinning, and Potter was taking his sweet time torturing him. Potter returned his attention to Draco's cock again, a clarity descending upon his green eyes when he lowered his mouth to it, and pressed open mouthed fucking _kisses_ down to the thatch of hair at the base. His hot breath made Draco's skin erupt into goosebumps, a strangled moan tearing free from his throat. Potter took his head into his mouth again, letting it rest on his tongue for a moment, before sucking harshly, barely restraining the rut of Draco's hips. He used one hand to hold him pinned down, lifting the other to pull the foreskin back, rolling his tongue over the sensitive glans, not taking him deeper yet. He noted that Draco's thighs have started trembling, and flicked his eyes up to his face. It was pinched with raw _want _and _need_, and it send a shiver down Potter's spine. 

He let his teeth graze Draco's cock for the barest of moments, tonguing the slit again, lapping away the precome gathered there with unbridled enthusiasm. He released the blonde's foreskin and thrummed his fingers down the shaft, until he cupped his balls, rolling them around his palm.

"_Fuck, _Potter, _please.._" The words were out of his mouth before he'd realized he'd ever spoken them, and in any other situation Draco would have been humiliated to have begged, but he was _aching_ and Potter was fucking _teasing_ him and it wasn't _fair._

Potter seemed to take pity on him, and he opened his mouth wider, engulfing Draco almost all the way, a sharp hiss tearing from Draco when he was surrounded by the wet heat so suddenly. He felt his head hit the back of Potter's throat, and another hot spike of pleasure hitch up his spine when he realized that Potter, did not have a gag reflex. He wasn't given much time to contemplate this fact however, because Potter hollowed his cheeks and started bobbing his head up and down. 

"_Merlin to fucking Christ--" _Draco's moan was cut into by a grunt when Potter sucked his cock in as deep as it could go without asphyxiating him. He desperately wished Potter would release his hips, his fingers digging into the wood of the desk behind him so hard, he was sure he'd leave marks. Potter's head kept bobbing up and down, lips swollen and stretched around the girth of his cock, his tongue swirling around it, curling and pressing into the slit relentlessly, and Draco knew he wouldn't last much longer. The tight knot of pleasure and need thrumming inside him was pulling tauter and tauter, and then, with a final suck, it unloaded deep into Potter's throat. Draco came crying out curse after curse, and he just kept fucking _coming. _Potter swallowed dutifully, letting Draco's cock soften in his mouth, before he released it with a squelch and sat back, breathing heavily. 

He calmly placed his glasses back onto his nose, then pulled up Draco's pants and trousers, fastening the zip and buttons and standing up himself, stretching upwards like a lazy cat, as if blowing your arch nemesis was a casual every day thing for him. He had a lazy smile on his red, swollen lips as he rolled his shoulders and dusted off his robes, far too casual for what they've just done. Draco took a few deep breaths himself, head spinning and _spinning_, as he attempted to unclench his hands from the bruising death grip he had on that poor desk, and compose himself. Potter ran a hand through his hair, managing to make it messier than usual somehow and turned to Draco, still completely untroubled:

"Come on Malfoy. Let's get you to Pomfrey." He mused, releasing the charms on the classroom.

~

"Ah yes, Mr.Malfoy, your clothes _have_ been charmed with the _Intectus _jinx." Pomfrey nodded, noting the residue of magic in his clothes. "However, it seems that the jinx has been dispelled." Her brows furrowed and she looked back at the unlikely pair. Draco was looking anywhere but at the Mediwitch, continuously flushing while Potter just stood back, a knowing glint in his eyes, though he remained mercifully silent. 

"I don't understand. The jinx is designed to will your clothes to abandon you whenever the object of your desires is close by. Usually, either the counter-curse or some..ahem, _intimate contact_ are the only two things that can dispell it. Only the caster can apply the counter-curse, and you say you don't know who did it to you. Either you're lying, or you employed the latter method of dispellment." The old woman explained and Draco pressed his lips into a thin line when Potter snorted behind him, shaking his wild head of shaggy hair. Pomfrey cast him a calculating gaze, eyes then sweeping over towards Draco. 

"Oh." She muttered under her breath. "Alright then. Well, you're quite fine Mr.Malfoy, and if you find out who jinxed you, you can report them to the Headmistress." She informed politely, snapping back into her professional spiel at once, ushering them both out of the infirmary then, because healthy students had no business lingering around the Hospital Wing. 

Draco felt as if he and Potter ought to talk about what happened back in the classroom, and the whole dispelling the jinx ordeal, but he also didn't want to be the one to bring it up, because he didn't feel like divulging the entire _'object of his desires' _bit to Potter. Curse him. He was snapped out of his tumultuous musings by a voice:

"You're brooding Malfoy. That doesn't bode well for anyone." Potter's features had softened, and he was back to the kind, apologetic fool he'd been before he sucked Draco's mind off into oblivion. It was somewhat comforting.

"You sucked me off Potter." Draco stated, wincing as the statement rolled off his tongue.

"An astute observation. I did, yes. _So?_" He offered a half shrug to accompany his words. Draco stopped their stride.

"What do you mean,_ so_? We've been_ enemies_ for how long now and you just _sucked me off_." Draco was gobsmacked, and a bit offended to find Potter snorting at him:

"Who cares Malfoy? I sucked you off, big deal." He buried his hands into his pockets, keeping his shoulders down and relaxed.

"It _is_ a big deal. Because you're you and I'm me and--" Draco was just about to dissolve into a ramble, when Potter cut him off:

"And nothing. No one will know, I won't tell." 

Draco knew he was telling the truth, he knew Potter would never tell, but he was still _worried_.

It was then that Weasley came rounding the corner on them, clearly in a hurry heading to the infirmary. His surprise upon finding Draco next to Harry diminished quickly when he saw Harry and grabbed him to drag him away, for something urgent apparently. Draco followed on his tippy toes, quiet as a mouse, curious to see what had Weasley in such a twist.

"Harry, you know how I jinxed Malfoy yesterday--" Weasley began whisper-yelling.

"_You_ did that?! What the bloody hell Ron? Are you mental?" Potter hissed, glaring.

"I _know_, but it was for _you,_ you bloody wanker. I've gotten sick of your moaning so I figured we could just find out once and for all. _Anyways_, I know who it is he wants." He kept talking, and Draco was more than a little interested by this point. Who knew stalking could be so engaging? He understood Potter's habit in 6th year.

"Yeah, Ron, I know too." Potter chuckled, and Weasley spluttered for a moment, before righting himself. "It's _me_ Ron, yeah I figured it out." The raven waved him off and Weasley was back to spluttering.

"How'd you--Nevermind. Point is, _this_ is your chance Harry! To ask him out! Merlin knows you've been pining after him for long enough. Drove me up the wall the past three years." The ginger was waving his hands around maniacally while speaking, and if Draco didn't feel doused with molten lava, he would have found the gesture funny.

Potter actually..._liked_ him? 

"It's not my fault he's so irritatingly perfect all of the time." Potter shook his head and rolled his eyes, as if he was criticizing Draco, but there was something fond in the curve of his smile.

"Yes, yes, blah blah blah, I've heard it all Harry. I just want you to be happy, mate, and hell, if it's Malfoy, then it's Malfoy. These things can't be helped, yeah?" Weasley clapped Potter on the shoulder, grinning wide.

"Yeah. I might ask him. I wonder if he'll clock me in the face or break my nose first." Potter chuckled, and Draco's heart clenched. How rude of Potter to assume Draco would do either of those things. The options should have been kiss him and then say yes or say yes then kiss him. Tsk.

"Neither, Potter." He stepped out from where he'd been listening in and two sets of eyes turned to him. Weasley looked amused, and Potter looked unsurprised.

"Because of course you listened in." The raven grinned toothily, and Draco shrugged, slipping a smile of his own. Weasley took a discreet step back, rolling his eyes but lingering nevertheless. "So. If you won't clock me in the face or break my nose, what _will_ you do, Malfoy?" Potter asked, cocking his head, a soft smile on his face. 

"I actually haven't decided yet. Either snog you then say yes, or say yes then snog you. Decisions, decisions.." Draco mused, looking off, pretending to be deep in thought.

"Say yes _while_ snogging him, Malfoy." Weasley piped in helpfully, snickering to himself, and really, that wasn't such a terrible suggestion. He might reconsider his stances on Weasley's intelligence. _Might._

Potter still had that soft smile on his face, and it made Draco warm all over. He sidled up closer to Potter, coming to stand right in front of him. 

"Go on Potter, ask, so I have something to agree to." Draco grinned wide at Potter's bemused chuckle:

"Right. Would you like to go out with me?" His green eyes shone bright behind his glasses, rimmed with hope. 

Draco leaned in and kissed him. Potter responded beautifully, tilting his head so their lips fit better together, his fingers trailing up Draco's back and into his hair while Draco perched a hold on Potter's slim hips. His mouth parted willingly for the sweep of Draco's tongue, and after a moment, Draco pulled back just enough to speak:

"Yes."

Before diving in again. 

They'd forgotten there was someone else there with them, until that someone cleared his throat. They broke apart and turned to give Ron a _'what the fuck do you want don't you see we're busy' _look. The ginger's guffawing grin only grew at this:

"He's been insufferable Malfoy. Thank you for ridding me of the nuisance." 

Potter rolled his eyes and Draco gave him a wry smile. Suddenly, something else seemed to click in Ron's head and his eyebrows shot up into his hairline:

"Wait..I never cast the counter-curse on you Malfoy. How did you then--" Realization seemed to sink in just as quickly, and he paled. Potter sniggered:

"Would you like me to give you the explicit version of that Ron?"

He shook his head rapidly:

"Right. No, nope, I'm good, I'm good, you can keep the details--"

"Honestly Weasley, you're acting as if you didn't know this would happen." Draco snipped, though there was no bite to the words.

The redhead shrugged, a mirthful grin playing over his freckled face:

"Oh I knew, I just hoped that you'd go on at least three dates before shagging. And that you'd do it on a bed. Harry has a bad back Malfoy, you can't just bend him over a desk."

Potter choked on his saliva, coughing while spluttering indignantly, meanwhile Draco was too busy laughing to pay him any heed.

Weasley was grinning like a cat who got into a bowl of cream, feigning innocence when Potter threw him a death glare.

"Just to spite you, I'll have him fuck me on a desk once. Consequences be damned." He snipped and Draco indulged himself a moment or two of daydreaming, before snapping out of it.

"Is it always that way with you? Consequences be damned?" He scoffed at Potter.

"Pretty much. What do you think possessed me to follow you into that classroom in the first place?" Potter grinned openly, shrugging. "Better yet, what do you think possessed me to get on my knees at all?" 

Weasley choked in the background.

"Well, in that case, I suppose I can learn to live with it." Draco conceded, pursing his lips.

"You'll have to. There's no other way to date me." Potter shrugged, leaning into Draco's lean frame.

"Oh Potter, I wouldn't have you _any_ other way." Draco assured him, ruffling his wild messy hair.

~

_Fin._

**Author's Note:**

> Find more on my [Tumblr](https://missdrarrydawn.tumblr.com/)


End file.
